Cinnamon Roll
by Kirigiri Kyouko
Summary: What if Kaneki was a soul reaper? What if he got stuck in the human world? What if his partner became his mother leaving Kaneki clueless until the surgery? Find out in Cinnamon Roll!
1. Chapter 1

Some say that one of the greatest bonds is shared between a person and the object they use most. For an author, that would be a pen. For a musician, it would be their instrument... but for a soul reaper it would definitely be their blade.

Blades are much like hollows in some regards. They are made from compressed souls in order to fight the evil, avenge the fallen, and most importantly protect the innocent. It is said that a soul reader's blade shapes themselves to their master's desire, and also to their fighting style. It is also believed by many that a Zampacto can never become stronger than it's master, but instead they will stand on th e same even footing until they both perish.

This however, is the average not the rule. A certain ginger soul reaper has managed to defeat his blades multiple times, and others have gotten consumed by them. Also, the swords crumble if they do not get a new master immediately after their master's death. Oddly enough, the sword looses all of it's previous personality, shape and abilities. Why? Because the embodiment follows the master.

Even when another sword's ability changes their allegiance completely. Still, they follow their master's to the living, the dead, hollows, and far beyond that.


	2. The Past

**Dark: Hello! Welcome to the story!**

 **Moon: We were too lazy to add an intro last time.**

 **Dark: The name came from the direct translation of bleach which means "the purest soul sand" then given Kaneki, it became cinnamonroll. Enjoy;3**

A black haired soul reaper of the 12th squad was researching strange disturbances in spiritual pressure. For some reason there were odd places that caused Zampacto to go haywire. His was strapped to his side. His Zampacto was known for acting up on occasion. He sighed. Of all the Zampacto to manifest, why did his have to manifest a pervert?

Perhaps it was to be bold where he was not. Still one of his regrets was his suicide in obscurity. The black haired soul reaper jumped at a touch from his blonde partner in research. She mentioned something about finishing quickly to go home, and he nodded.

As if hearing their plans, the ground started glowing beneath their sandals. There was no time for a flash step or anything else before their Zampacto were upon them. The black haired soul reaper's was more violent and crazy than usual while the blonde's was no longer kind and gentle.

Soon, they had no choice but to run into the nearby forest. Thankfully neither sword was a fire type or they'd have no chance at survival. Soon their flight revealed a small door to the world of the living. Heedless of the danger, the two soul reapers took it. They were spit out into a temple, and we're quickly followed by the homicidal weapons.

Both struck at the two who'd fallen onto the floor. The black haired boy managed to cast a quick shield and blocked the blow with his body. The manifested swords were knocked far away, allowing time for the blonde partner to rush them away and right into a man dressed in a striped hat and wooden clogs.

...

Kiskue Uruhara stood over two false bodies, and watched the soul reapers be lowered into them as if the living forms were caskets. The two were bandaged almost beyond recognition, and gigai were necessary along with regular amounts of healing riatsu. The boy was the worst as far as condition and could only exist in the body of a child. Hopefully that living woman would give them no issues, and help these soul reapers adjust.


	3. The Reunion

**Dark: So we have some confessions to make...**

 **Authoress: So I wrote the first two chapters and posted them. Then realized that I hated writing in that style. Now I like it better, so this will be updated more often now.**

 **Moon: How often?**

 **Dark: Bi-weekly! Every other week you get one of these. This week is special, figure out why. The first to get it gets to send me a request of anything! Okay? Okay. Byezzles!**

Kaneki is working at Antikeu when he feels a strange presence or more like a ripple. It had gotten more frequent since the surgery but maybe it's just a ghoul thing. Still, whenever he used to get to the point where his hunger was consuming him, he heard a voice. It was pompous and strange, but always said the same thing. _If you're hungry then take what you need. Eat... the strong must eat the weak to survive... it is their right... how the world should be..._ it would always echo. Maybe not in those exact words, but the message was always the same.

The bell rings, signaling a customer and the most familiar and yet somehow strange smell wafts through his limited nose. He knows this smell... from somewhere.

...

For some reason, it's surprising when Tsukiyama is so kind. If feels like he's lying, and it makes Kaneki nervous. He feels tension slowly rise up inside him like a coiling snake. Something is wrong, and when the scene at the church happens, Kaneki feels it all fall into relief. Even if everyone feels threatened and he almost was forced into watching his friends die, he couldn't help the relief. This felt so much more like true and honest behavior for the purple haired man.

That first night, he has a terrible nightmare. He is lying down I. A room full of masks. It is one he had before, but now it is much more clear. He can walk around. There are three main masks, and all kinds of others cover the walls. The mask in the middle opens its gaping mouth, and out prances a man in a white suit stained with blood. All Kaneki can think about is how much the man looks like Tsukiyama.


	4. Comrades

**Moon: Some say that the darkest shadow lies dormant within tthe combined and often dormant Soul of Humanity...**

Rukia runs down the streets of Tokyo with none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. "We should be getting close to the hollow," she states, as they turn yet another corner. They had spent the last half hour or so helping to hunt down hollows. For some reason, there had been a swarm of them that popped up seemingly out of nowhere.

So instead of being dropped off at home, they had been sent here. They turn a final corner in a back alleyway only to see something... quite perverse. There is a man with a hideous white mask eating a hollow. He almost seems like an arrancar, with his human appearance and partial mask, but why would a hollow at that high of level eat a basic hollow? Also, his aura seems to suck in spirit energy. All of that is strange, but perhaps the strangest thing of all is that the man was managing to eat the hollow with a knife and fork. How? They're just normal eating utensils. "Who are you?" Ichigo blurts out, drawing the attention of the man in a white mask.

"I am merely the gourmet, a class S fighter, and one of the best known ghouls in Tokyo," he says arrogantly. He stands up and begins walking towards them, at a slow and even pace. "Now I do hate to cut our time short, but I really must be going," he says arrogantly. Then he drops his right arm and sweeps it at them in a broad motion. They are knocked back by the brute force of the attack which is against, and lay stunned as he runs off into the street.

"What was that?" Ichigo asks, confused. "I thought ghouls were just a myth, or some kind of serial killer cover up," he says idly.

"Just how hard did you hit your head?" Rukia asks him, of course kicking his face back into the ground. "Of course they're real. They've been in this plane of existence for quite a while. There are even several in the soul society, they just tend to avoid fighting. In fact, due to the hunting of them in the last hundred or so years, they've become a more reserved and sad race. They shouldn't have revealed themselves to the humans..." she trails off sadly. "But that doesn't explain why that one could touch us as spirits," she says in that strange medium she has which rests between excitement and fear.

 **Dark: Bet you weren't expecting that! I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Moon: I was and I still didn't enjoy this.**

 **Dark: *Smacks Moon with a frying pan* No!**

 **Authoress: More slapstick, the rollies love dere slapsticks.**

 **Dark & Moon: *Turns creepily* It's you! You're the puppet master!**

 **Authoress: Of course I am!**

 **Dark: oh great! She's high!**

 **Authoress: *Nods happily* On crack fanfiction!**

 **Everyone: *Screams***


	5. Hello Master

**Athoress: Hey guys, it's been a while. I have a lot of reasons for not updating this again. You guys are so tolerant when I take forever, and that makes me quite grateful. My classes got away with me, and to be honest I'm terrible at regular updates. Over the break, I got obsessed with a little game called Undertale. I really could have posted last week, and in fact I planned to. Instead I spent the weekend in the hospital with my grandma hoping she was going to live. She did, and is home now, but I still am a bit worried. I did end up writing a little, but that went straight into depression land. Trust me, you don't want these fits to go there. Maybe you would, but the rating would have to change due to morbidity. Anyways, thanks for your patience and enjoy the chapter.**

Tsukiyama Shuu always cherishes the time he spends with Kaneki. He doesn't know why, but from the very first moment, he had felt drawn to that dolce little boy. At first, he had thought it was just his delicious scent. While Kaneki is delicious in smell and taste, that's not quite right. Perhaps it was just his rarity, but the thought of anyone else even touching his Kaneki makes him boil with rage to this very day. That goes against a good portion of what he had been taught as a young boy, and he often needs and has needed several minutes to calm down whenever he even entertained the idea. So he recuperate a while ago to guard Kaneki as best as he could, so that way no impure hands would dare to touch him.

Tsukiyama shakes himself out of those thoughts. He had often compared himself to be somewhat of a lone wolf before hand. That is before he even knew of Kaneki's existence. Wolves often get over protective of their food, and lone ones need no help to get what they want, hunters are their only bother, but even those won't follow a wolf too deeply into their own world. There is no reason for this relationship to be any different than that of a wolf's with its prey. Honestly, Tsukiyama normally wouldn't even be questioning things of the past as he finds himself to be a future oriented person. Still... those people seemed... nostalgic somehow. At least their appearance seems to be that way.

"...do you understand me?" Kaneki asks him, and he returns to the coffee shop. He's not alone right now, Tsukiyama needs to keep his focus on his mast-Kaneki right now. the shop is a nice little place in the third ward. One far enough away from where they normally operate not to arouse suspicion, in fact most people looking in on their lives would think they both went to college around here and were taking a brief break from their studies. The truth is, neither of them have time for any of that now.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say Kaneki-kun?" He asks a little bit nervously. Hopefully this doesn't count in Kaneki's book as unnecessary. He would much rather continue his quest of regaining Kaneki's trust. Although being eaten and becoming one with Kaneki for forever wouldn't be the worst outcome he could imagine.

"About the attack tonight, do you understand the plan?" He asks him calmly in a quiet voice over his coffee. His eyes tell a different story though. They say 'you better be listening to me,' in a treacherous and yet somehow bored way. These are the delicious eyes that always make Tsukiyama shiver in his spot. In his opinion, this is one of Kaneki's best expressions. He should never stop wearing that fierce and gorgeous expression, at least, in Tsukiyama's opinion. Some beasts just look better with their claws half extended.

It takes Tsukiyama a moment to regain his composure. He gulps and nods once, a swift little thing that is the opposite of wasteful at the white haired boy. "Good, I would hate having to go over the plans with you a third time," he says before sighing and relaxing. With that minute deflation, the moment is gone, and it's a bit easier for Tsukiyama to control himself once more. "So, do you have any new suggestions?" Kaneki asks him, effectively changing the subject.

"There is one..." He trails off thinking of the short little novella he'd read. "It truly is better in the original French, but the translation isn't too bad. It's titled 'La Symphonie Pastorale,' and I find it to be an interesting question on morals," he responds. This is another part he likes. If only he could endlessly eat him and share knowledge like this forever, sadly life is not that kind.

"... and who would you say you identify with most?" Kaneki asks him curiously, interrupting his internal debate. Tsukiyama had nearly forgotten that he was explaining a book so heavy on morals.

"Perhaps the organist, Madame M. She did her best to teach another in her art, but in the end failed miserably. It just so happened that her and her pupil ended up with different ideals," he says in a calculated manner.

Kaneki just hums in response. "Perhaps I should read this book to see if I find your assessment to be true or not," he replies, before returning to idly sipping his coffee in the small, warm coffee shop.


End file.
